Choice of Fate
by Proman1398
Summary: In the world where Dr. Nelson found a young apprentice for his mantle what changes will occur to the events of the Young Justice, will tragedies be avoided or will this cause unseen concerns to become an even greater disaster?
1. Fate's Apprentice

I could barely breathe, the stress was too much. My body shook as I held my mortal instruments, these pieces of silver would be the difference between life and death. This could be my toughest challenge yet.

It's been two years since I arrived in this bizarre world, a mirror of my own Earth, where superheroes and villains alike do battle, these either having a supernatural or science fictional origin. I've fought zombies, gargoyles, Voodoo priests, tax agents, and aliens each threat more dreaded than the last, but this, this may be my greatest challenge.

"Come on my boy, eat up"

I was eating vegetable soup.I held my spoons staring at my monstrous meal created my mentor, Kent Nelson. He may have been a master sorcerer but he couldn't meet my terribly fuzzy appetite.

"What are you waiting for boy! eat it while it's hot"

Mr. Nelson's voice had both a soft quality and gruff old man-ness to it that insured that when he barked at me to do something I did it, so grabbed a few slices of bread, then dunking one into the bowl and taking a bite.

"So 'Master' what's the schedule for today"

"The schedule as you put it, my boy," he said gruffly "is that you are going out to meet an old friend of mine"

"Oh," I said leaning on the dining chair taking another bite of souped bread "well that tells me everything, I'll just step outside and start shouting 'Friend of Nelson, friend of Kent Nelson, friend of '"

"Smart-ass" Nelson interrupted "If you just waited a moment instead of flapping those lips of yours you'd know"

"Sorry Mr. Nelson, I don't mean to be a..." I told him sincerely.

"I know" he sighed rubbing his tie down "I hope though you try you'll to show more respect to Diana when you meet her"

Silence permeated the air for a few moments as Kent stared at me hoping that I would come to some sort of realization about the identity of his friend.

"Oh" I exclaimed suddenly "It's Wonder Woman"

The Sorcerer supreme gave me I slow clap at me finally figuring out her identity. I didn't think kindly of this so I glared at him. It was an epic glare.

"You'll be meeting her at the Amazonian embassy"

"So that's in Washington?"

There was large sigh from the elder of the two

"Look the meeting is at two pm, Washington time"

"Do you know what she wants me for"

"You" he laughed "Nothing, she called me up sometime last night, needs some light back up on mystical cult that's running about"

Nelson took a moment to breathe softly, he twirled golden topped can from hand to another and looked at me with forelongned eyes.

"As you can see kid" he waved his free hand about "I'm much too old to be running about stopping cults and saving damsels"

"Right" I said knowing where he is going with this "so you're sending me instead"

"That's jiff of it kid"

"Don't the Justice League have a magician?" I questioned with confusion, wondering if I was remembering wrong.

"Yes" He started to explain "Giovanni Zatara, an extremely skilled and powerful magician, but in the end, he's only one man and is needed elsewhere"

"Okay" I said my verbal reply putting myself into a ponderous mood, thinking about the information that I just received.

"Do the League only know two Sorcerers?" I asked incredulously

"No" He answered "But they know few with the necessary combat ability to be useful in the field"

"And those properly are limited by how many of those are trustworthy"

"Exactly" Nelson exclaimed happily "And I'm hoping you'll soon be considered among the trustworthy ones"

I finished my meal and then stood up and bowed to him abashed with warm feelings at the honor Mr. Nelson had afforded me not just here but since becoming his apprentice two years ago,

"I don't think I've thanked you for all you've done for me since I've become your apprentice"

"There's no need kid" The former Dr. Fate replied solemnly "Soon when I've deemed you ready you'll take up a mantle I've left alone for far too long"

At that unique note picked up my blue jacket from my chair, putting it on and summoning my magic utility belt preceded to leave the glorious Tower of Fate and head to one of the magic teleporting trees Dr. Fate had placed outside in his glory days to get around, this one would take me to Washington DC.

* * *

 **Washington DC**

 **June 20th 13:50 EST**

I found the Themyscira Embassy pretty easily, mostly because it was endorsed by their iconography, of images of Zeus, Hera and for some reason just as much Wonder Woman's own personal symbol as the Olympian's icons.

I wandered over to the front desk where the possibly Themysciran receptionist looked at me with what I assumed were suspicious eyes but a polite smile.

"Welcome to the Themysciran Embassy sir," The polite young woman said continuing smiling "How can I help you"

"Yaa" I yelped nervously elongating my a. "I'm representing a Mr. Kent Nelson, I was told that at 2 I was to meet aahh"

I started to wave my right hand about nervously as if the answer would suddenly leap from my arm and into my mouth.

"Oh" She said abruptly "Your the 2 o'clock for the Ambassador"

"Right" I nodded yelping out the answer "Right that's Wonder Woman right?"

"Yes" The receptionist agreed "Please have a seat she'll be with you in a moment"

I slowly went to an armchair set in the corner of the lobby, trying to sit like a regular person as to not draw attention to myself. I was only waiting for a moment or two when the Woman herself came out of the door behind the door.

I stood up from the chair thinking about how pointless it was for me to have sat in it in the first place. Once Wonder Woman reached me she held out her arm. There was a moment where I didn't know what do as my mind what such an action could mean.

"Hello," She said with a certain amount of confusion "I'm Diana, Kent sent you in his place right"

"Yes" I yelped finally realizing what I was meant to do and reached out my hand to shake hers "I'm Peter, uh hmm, oh it's a pleasure to meet Ms. Wonder Woman"

"Please call me Diana," She said while motioning for us to sit back down in the seating area "Peter, Kent has told me that you're quite the budding Sorcerer"

"He did" I exclaimed ecstatically "well, in my opinion, I'm good, not all that powerful, but I know what I'm doing"

"Oh he didn't mention that your humble" She smiled with a small amount of humor "Let's get down to business" Her smile turned into a straight face "Did Kent tell you what I wanted help with"

"Not the percifics" I replied "Just that it was some kind of 'magic? cult that you needed some mystic backup for" Saying the word magic as if asking a question.

"I would say that the Cult of Kobra has capable wielders of the mystic arts" Answering my unsaid question.

"What currently are they doing that brought them under your scope"

"There's been a series what I believe to be connected robberies and ritualistic murders" As she said this she placed a yellow folder on the tidy but disgusting shade brown coffee table "Here's the necessary files, have a look"

I nodded at her absentmindedly, taking the folder into my hands and opening it. The first file was a murder, the victim a 21-year-old male, the name was Richard Dickinson, blood type O negative. The murder weapon was a high curved bladed instrument, the body was found in a pentagram that had symbols placed on every point, the investigators could match a few but the ones they could seem to have a link to snakes.

The murder took place between 10 pm to 1 am, the lethal injury was a stab wound directly into the heart. The victim died in the space of five to ten minutes. The other three murders within the files all happened using the same method, had victims of the same gender, the same blood type, the same age and at the same timeframe.

Next in the files were the less gruesome crimes, the robberies. An ancient staff adorned with Hermes' iconography, twin serpent threaded themselves into the staff their head meeting on top. Then a serpent-themed helmet belonging to some collector. Then finally a Large stone tablet of unknown age and origin, the thing itself was about four times the height of me and six me sized people width ways.

Looking back up from the files several things stood out to me, as if details were missing.

"I noticed something odd"

"Yes," She said in a somewhat questioning tone "What is it"

"It's just that the file" I hesitated thinking that if she didn't mention it, it properly didn't mean anything "It doesn't list any of the victims' occupations"

"There's a simple explanation for that" She intoned "They never had any"

"What?"

"This is the first time in ten years that any of the victims have been seen"

"Kidnapped"

"We think so"

It all seemed very cut and dry. They kidnapped them because they had the necessary qualities, then brainwashed subtly throughout the years. This could mean that whatever ritual the cult is trying needs the willing sacrifices. That along with the Hermes connection could mean that they're trying to either heal or restore someone.

"Well I'm still not sure what you need me for," I said lightly "I mean I'm either back-up or an opinion"

"You are going to be both"

"Okay" I enunciated "They're obviously trying to bring something back, heal someone, make someone powerful" To her nod I continued "I can see why you think it's the 'Kobra Bros' but"

"But?"

"But it's a red herring, one of the items is for Hermes worship, Kobra are very much a one god kinda people, so it's not them"

"Good job" She congratulated me too my confusion "I already came to the same conclusion myself"

"Then why not be upfront with the information" I questioned my left eyebrow twitching at her.

"I wanted to see if you and I thought the same regarding the evidence"

She stood up beckoning me to follow her inside the embassy. We went through a room after room, then we came to a stairwell and descended into a hangar bay. There awaiting us the most extraordinary of objects. Nothing.

Because Wonder Woman's Jet was invisible. The Invisible Jet mesmerized me as I could do nothing but follow her every step straight onto the jet. Eventually, the effect was broken by Diana's voice

"And that's why it is good that you decided to join me on this mission, even though it involves a group comfortable to frame the Cult of Kobra, Kent spoke well of you and ensured me that you were up to this task"

Oh shit, I got confused by the amazing **Invisible Jet**. Wow, now I'm trouble if I don't start asking questions about why we're in her **Invisible Jet**.

"So I'm guessing you've already found whatever our thieves slash murderers reside and it's not necessary for me to attempt to magically"

"Yes that's correct" She quirked an eyebrow "I wasn't aware you have the talent or experience to find murderers"

"Before Dr. Fate took me on his apprentice" I started to explain "I worked with my homelands law enforcement, learned from them basic detective skills and the like"

"That doesn't explain your certainty to finding the killer"

"That's where my special talents come in, I know a spell that finds people that have interacted with a target I set"

Another lift of her eyebrow told that she somehow didn't see how helpful such a spell would be in a murder case.

"Okay" I went on to clarify "Just like how in item search on Ebay or Amazon you can filter by categories, the spell pecifically can include more than one person or object for the point of interaction"

"Therefore you remove all the subjects who haven't meet all the victims"

"And" I added "for a piece la resistance, the spell can then with the use of a map find the location of the target"

"That's an ingenious spell"

"Thank You" I beamed with pride at the compliment "I created the spell by combining the functioning of the two older spells that have fallen out use in modern times"

Before I could get into exact detail with my use of spells we had arrived at our destination, an abandoned? warehouse district of Washington DC. What why does this exist here, I can't think of a single reason for this being here.

"I think it's time for you to suit up," Wonder Woman told me as we got out of her **Invisible Jet.** "The group we are up against will have the resources to track you down if they see your face"

"Right!" I exclaimed snapping my fingers once causing a dull light to surround my body **.** When the glow faded clothes had changed little except my royal blue coat was joined by a dark gray dual tailed scarf with a dull silver helmet not too dissimilar to Dr. Fate's own adorned my head.

"Right then!" I stated "Let's get to work"

"What should I call you while you're wearing that" Amazonian asked "Doctor Fate?"

"No" I shook my head in a negative response "Just Fate, for now, I'm no Doctor"

"Don't you want to have a more original name for yourself"

"Sure" I admitted sheepishly " I'm just having trouble coming up with anything at all"

"That's fine, I can tell you'll withhold the integrity of the Fate title"

The two of us carefully surveyed the area, finding that there were noises coming out of the one bigger warehouse. I silently signaled to Wonder Woman to come over to me before pointing to the ground showcasing runic symbols painted into to the ground.

They were simple runes signifying detection of anyone who crossed this point. Luckily have I equally simple solution on hand, reaching into one of the poaches on my belt I took out a black spray paint can and then blotted out the runes.

I gave Wonder Woman a thumbs up, she awarded me with a gentle smile and a nod. The two of us entered the warehouse taking careful note of our surroundings as to not fall into traps. It wasn't long until we found ourselves in the center storeroom of the warehouse. But what we found wasn't a normal warehouse storeroom, not that we were expecting that in the first place.

"Ah" Came a lady's voice from the center of the room. This, of course, brought my attention to that part of the room, she wore what I had only ever seen in the animated G.I Joe movie, it was some kind of cobra cloak that the head of which was the snakes as well. What she wore under it was a simple leotard not too dissimilar to Raven's. Which I thought wouldn't be too bad of a comparison in terms of look a cobra themed Raven.

I wondered about how that kind of outfit wasn't incredibly cold. It had no pants. It didn't even have any tights. For some reason Wonder Woman also didn't wear any pants, hell sometimes I'm told she doesn't even wear her skirt. How in the name of the ultimate toaster wasn't she freezing, especially when she spends a great deal of time the upper atmosphere flying about with only a single layer of clothes

"...and that's what I hoped to achieve Diana!"

Oops, I really should stop going off in thought tangents, especially when my enemies go on monologues, it would be pretty embarrassing to be knocked out or something while daydreaming.

"no one can get in my way now" The unknown, to me, villainess exclaimed her arm gleefully extended out "I will have my revenge against not just you Diana but Kobra as well"

Then as she started to laugh maniacally I put both of my hands into my belt pouches, a different poach for each hand. I drew two rune covered rubber balls, threw one to the floor and the other act the laughing lady.

When the first ball hit the floor a bright light beam struck the villain in the eye, the second ball didn't appear to do anything as it bounced off the ground and returned to my hand.

I could see Wonder Woman from the corner of my eye as she appeared to have taken my action in stride, only looking mildly confused at my 'lackluster' assault. Then Wonder Woman took two steps forward and raised her right hand pointing it at the villain who's induction I ignored earlier.

"Lady Eve surrender now, corroborate with the authorities and can promise you that I bring Kobra to justice"

Lady Eve as Diana had just revealed her to be, seemed to complicate this thought for a moment Wonder Woman's natural charisma seemingly taken her aggression down to manageable levels.

The Lady smiled wickedly then made a hand motion, this appeared to be a signaler to her forces in hiding. Dozens of cobra themed wackos decided from the ceiling, wielding a wide variety of weapons, ranging nunchucks, swords and automatic guns.

I was a little nervous at the sight of this amount of weapons but attempted to calm myself knowing that I had the ability to defend myself. I set my hands in a triangle like shape and started to murmur in low tones.

The villainess brought her hand down indicating to the automatic weapon wielders in mook forces to fire down on us. As bullets descended down upon us Wonder Woman a defending position between me and the projectiles.

But she needn't too as the bullets just hung completely still in the air in front of her stopped by glowing dull silver field before dropping to floor harmlessly. Wonder Woman turned back to face me, giving me a majestic grin and a small nod.

"I think you all realize that none of you can take us in close combat" My helmet deepening my voice making unrecognizable "Surrender, don't make us have to take this to physical methods"

"Your leader is captured!" I exclaimed pointing towards the lounging Lady Eve, who had tried to make a cutting remark but there was any sound leaving her lips "I Fate, trapped her in before you all revealed yourselves"

The cobra mooks or as I will remember them from now on as the knock-off/former Kobra members looked at each other in what only be described as intense silence and then dropped their weapons on the floor.

"Well that was easy" I spoke softly to Diana who chuckled lightly.

My light attitude changed quickly when the mooks decided that they could suddenly take us without guns and rushed us with staffs and swords.

I swiftly spun my left hand at the oncoming forces.

"Fate denies you fiends"

At this call, the ground beneath the Kobra forces suddenly distorted dragging them neck deep into the floor immobilizing them. The force defeated could do nothing but sigh at the how ineffectual there were.

"You are quite dramatic, aren't you young Fate" Diana asked me in bemusement.

Suddenly the ground shook under the pressure of a large snake-themed armored man barrelling towards us. This I thought must have been their plot, to sacrifice hidden Kobra men to create a powerful super Kobra warrior that will then do whatever task Lady Eve was talking about to Diana earlier.

Luckily I know just what to do. So I waved my arm causing a small ankle-high wall of mystical energy to appear, tripping the obviously magic empowered warrior and leading his unprotected chin right into Wonder Woman's fist, smacking him up into the air knocking the man out cold on the floor.

"That's the most wasted mystical power-up I've ever seen in my life"

"Oh, you've seen a lot empowering ritual have you" Wonder Woman asked in seemed at least to me like sarcasm.

"No this is the first, but forgive me for my hyperbowl"

As she walked off to the side slightly properly to make a call to the right authority so these people could be taken into custody, I could hear her whisper the word 'hyperbowl' to herself as trying to understand the meaning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I started writing this while rewatching the first season again. I had the thought, what is the simplest way to cause a butterfly effect to allot but not all of the events of the first season.**

 **So Peter was born, he is the easiest change I could create this early in the Young Justice timeline and those of you familiar with the events of the show should realize some of the ripples he creates just by existing, imagine the what he will do once he starts interacting properly with the plot. One thing to note is that he has a bit of a lisp( e.g percific to specific) and sometimes uses the wrong words like** _ **Hyperbowl**_ **instead of Hyperbole if this is annoying to enough people I will remove it.**

 **Now, this unbeta'd but I have checked for mistakes myself. I am not entirely happy with the dialogue in this chapter. Any suggestions anyone has to improve the dialogue would be appreciated.**

 **It is my hope to produce longer chapters as this goes on.**

 **Please review and critique my writing it no doubt deserves it.**


	2. Born on a Monday

lIt was a seen out of a Hammer film. A trio was gathered around a grave. They were wearing hooded cloaks blanketing their faces from each other. Lighting struck down, blemishing the ground with black marks.

"The time has come," The tallest roared with passion. "Tonight is when we rise like a phoenix from our ashes, only to rise even higher than before". The man raised up his arms to the sky and started scream in Latin, an action copied by his fellows.

Further down the graveyard there stood a large armoured truck. It had two people in it, the first a young female driver, the second was an older gentleman. They were part of the these occultish people's plot.

"Mark," The younger of the two. "How long are they going to horray over therere, I want to get this going" There was visible concern on her face.

"Hey now, we are being paid to do a job," Mark remarked. "And we are going to wait until those rich folks and their money are ready, okay _Laura_ ".

Laura gave a small nod of a agreement, for the duo were being paid quite handsomely, they were being paid so much because there were going transporting a _object_ from Gotham to New York. They were told that their cargo was large and they were to allow no one to suspect.

Laura though started to believe that the job was more than the two could handle. For one it was a graveyard job. She and Mark were no graveyard robbers, they had neither the experience or the willingness to deal in body parts.

While the transport people of this plot continued to think deeply, the cloaked trio started to dig into a grave with great gumption. Scraping the dirt off the ground and onto large buckets. They huffed and puffed, two of the three men working started to believe that they should have hired people to do this work for them but their leader had spoken out against doing so as it would further the risk of their plot being discovered.

Eventually the leader of the group cackled madly at the sight before him. The coffin of Solomon Grundy.

* * *

 **21st June 2010 13:13 New York**

It was a lovely summer afternoon, I was enjoying my time out of the Tower of Fate, thanks to my work with Diana yesterday Dr Nelson allowed me to some time to myself out in the big city, I was taking my time and enjoyed the sight of one of the busiest cities in the world.

My first stop was a small cafe to have soy milk latte, this act was followed by a ham sandwich. I was going to take in the sights of this beautiful city. I hadn't been in a city of this size before, so the scenes before were eye opening.

The streets were overflowing with the city's populace. On the sidewalk people were shoving and pushing, they were yellow, they were arguing and they were complementing each other. Cabs lined from one end of the street to the other. I found the sounds, sights and even the smells slightly overwhelming.

This meant to reorient myself I had to quickly duck into a alleyway so that I was not overwhelmed.

"I have to get my head on straight," I told myself if I was going to be a Superhero I needed to get used being in large crowds, get used being in front of them and learn how to speak out in front of them. It was easy in the helmet, I didn't have worry about people seeing how nervous I am at any moment,

This line of thought was interrupted by a surprise, there was something digging into my back. It was cylinder in shape and felt cold like metal. It was a handgun and its owner was whispering to me at this very moment.

"Just be quiet," My assilent echoed. "Just be quiet and no-one has to get hurt" He pulled me further into the darkened alleyway. It was a sad thing to happen, this was a man desperate need of funds.

Did he have a family to feed? did he owe someone dangerous money?. He obviously either was bluffing or lacked the skill to use such a weapon. As through my mystic powers, I could tell that the weapon was empty.

"Now turn to face me," He told me as his gun shook in unsteady in his hands. I could do sigh a little bemused at this event knowing that the way he could me was to physically assault me with the gun itself.

"You know," I spoke out without much stress, waving a hand at his gun. "It would help if you actually had a gun"

First came confusion written on the face of the olderman, then a low hissing sound let out in the alley causing him to look down at his gun in fear. Inplace of his gun wrapped around his forearm, dangling onto the floor was a snake.

"Haaa!" He screamed flinging the creature to the ground and running out into the street. With that what was once the gun become so again. Easy spellwork, just an illusion. It wouldn't fool anyone who could tell that there was no physical pressure on their arm.

I went down and picked up the gun, putting it into my side satchel. When the day was done I would ask my elder mentor what to do with it. Just a bit of spellwork so that none would find it except for me.

I walked out into the street once more, discovering something quite odd. The street had become mostly empty. At the one end of the street was a guitarist, on the other end was a large armoured truck. Several cloaked people were walking out the back of it.

I moseyed up to the truck's driver, a blond lady in a mid twenties.

"Hey," I yelled catching the attention of everyone around the truck. "What's ya delivering neighbour". The driver had a panicked look on her face for a moment before it fell back into a calm look of peace.

"Oh you know, Lexcorp stuff," She explained pointing at the building in front of them. "I'm Laura by the way"

"Matthew" I lied. "Must be quite a job, Laura"

"What?"

"Working for Lexcorp" I explained. "How long have you been working for the company"

"Oh for years now" She answered. " Love the job, plenty of travel"

"I better be off, have places to be, goodbye Laura" I yelled as walked back to my alley.

"Bye!" She yelped at my sudden departure. "Idiot" She muttered behind my back.

Once I got out of sight I realised something. The Lexcorps building is on the other side of this district. That building is one of WayneTech research facility. This was something I would have to take great care of, after all, I didn't want someone of Bruce Wayne's money after me if I messed up and caused too much property damage.

"Oh, I got it" I whispered to myself. I placed my fingers together and twirled into my Fate suit. Then I concreted on thoughts of transparency. Soon my physical form lost its ability to be seen by others. It was not perfect invisibility, as it was my outline could be seen if I moved to fast. I also had no way to mask the sound of my footsteps.

Making my way out of the alley slowly. I crept my way to the back of the truck, taking care to not to move to fast or to step on the floor too hard. Their Cloaks were plain, bearing a small skull shaped pin placed in the centre of their chests. They were unloading a large massive box, big enough to hold a dozen men. The box shook suddenly and a large groan came from it, frightening several of the cloaked people into inaction.

"Oi mates," yelped the only one of them still holding the box, as it dangled of the edge of the truck. "Ah, little help wouldn't too much, would it, I'm not bleedn Superman" His knees were bent until they nearly hit the floor.

This put the others back into action as they took the weight off his shoulders, allowing a respite from the heavy box. Letting him stretch his back out and relieve it of the strain. I walked around the group while attempting to mask my footsteps with the sounds of their struggles.

"What was sound?" One of them spoke up. I stopped and held my breath, hoping that they would not search for me. Then the one who spoke up yelped in pain as one of his fellows slapped him across the skull.

"Larry," They spoke. "What did we tell about doing that crap, it's not funny and we won't put up with it". With that sentence, they once again went back to work. Grunting and huffing they finally managed to get the box off the trunk and let it down on the ground.

" **Let me out!"** Roared the box, causing these cult dressed people to in fright. **"I demand to be let out, I promise to be merciful to any that free me"** Its voice rang out in dark undertones bouncing down the street.

The group seemed looked at one another. I thought that they must be pondering on whether to let this being out or not. Quickly to ensure the safety of the populace I decided to let loose mystic senses, hoping to find out what was in the box in case that it was something deadly. What I found sickened me.

The feeling of its power filled my mouth, it tasted of rot, it smelled of burning flesh and I could feel the air around me heating up. I knew that I needed to act quickly so I cancelled my transparency and then before the could act I Green Lantern them up. Wrapping theming chains made from my magic energy.

"Fate denies you all," I spoke dramatically, flapping my scarf in the non-existent wind. "I will not allow this dark creature to be released upon the world".

" **Is Fate that I hear?,"** The darkness questioned in glee. **"No, its a pretender, a fake"**

I didn't ordain the creature with an answer, not out of pride or for a more heroic reason, but because I was terrorfied. I had never faced anything that felt like this before like this before. I took my phone out of my pocket, knowing that I would need backup if this thing got out of its cage.

"Diana!" I yelped into the phone once it answered. "It is I Fate, Not to alarm you as I have the situation under control for the moment," I took a long breath. "I'm outside the WayneTech building in New York, where a group was about to unleash a being that I may not be able to defeat"

"Is everything okay" She asked me, worry clear in her voice.

"Yes," I told her trying remain calm. "I subded the group and the creature remains locked up" I removed the phone from my helmet, placing Wonder Woman on speaker.

" **Impotent Fake,"** It intoned. **"There is none that you could call upon that would match me, just release me and I will not destroy you"**

"I need some back-up," I explained to Diana. "I don't know what would happen if I attempt to move the creature and its containment box with magic," I sighed. "There is no reason rush though, I have the situation in hand"

"Very well" She replied. "I and Mr Zatara will arrive shortly to assist you, Wonder Woman out"

The call there was a dark sigh from the box. It sounded a bit like the creature was disappointed with me. Odd reaction, I would think that it would be mad at me for foiling its escape.

" **Not just a fake fate,"** It bellowed. **"A slave fake, scurrying to the tone of his masters"** It let out another sigh. **"Don't you want the fame of defeating Solomon himself".**

"I have very little need of fame," I told the now apparent male smugly.

" **Very well,"** He told me. **"I shall just escape myself"**

To my shock he begin bang on his side of the box, denting it with every blow.

"If you could do that at any moment why didn't you?" I questioned

" **I wanted the pleasure of crushing the fool who freed me with my own hand,"** He laughed darkly. **"Now Fake, you will,"** The dented side of the box flew off towards me, reacting quickly I used my powers to transform the metal into water.

When the water splashed on to me I attempted to stand there with epic bravado, but the massive figure that had been revealed to me by stepping out of the box.

" **Solomon Grundy,"** He took a step out of his prison. **"Born on a Monday,"** He now looked at straight at me. **"Christened on Tuesday,"** He started to flex his arms. **"Married on Wednesday,"** He then stared at his own form as if taken it in for the first time. **"Took ill on Thursday,"** His eyes went back to me. **"Grew worse on Friday,"** I collected the water around me with my magic,floating it into the air. **"Died on Saturday,"** Thankfully for me when I magically threw water at him, his only reaction was to quirk his eyebrow. **"Buried on Sunday,"** I started to wave my hands, picking up the chained group beside me, taking them out of danger.

" **That was the end,"** He let out a deep breath, **"Of Solomon Grundy** "

"No, its not!," I let out an annoyed yell. "Your standing before me now, how was that the end of Solomon Grundy,". He was taken back by outburst.

" **You take issue with the rhyme"**

"Yes, I take issue with the rhyme" My confusion with the rhyme in a world with said man constantly arose from his grave nearly giving away to a tirade. "I mean you are undead, that means your kinda alive right?," He gave a confused nod. "Which means that it was not the end".

" **You have a confusing temperament,"** He told me in bemusement. **"For a fake"**

I clicked my fingers together, discreetly freezing the water I drenched him in earlier. His zombie biology insuring that he could feel the cold.

" **So fake,"** Solomon gently spoke. **"How would you like me to kill you"**

"With loads of money," I joked while gathering power to my hands.

Solomon then leaped at me to which I responded by using the power I had gathered in my hands to rocket away from him. When he landed on the ground, he instantly slipped down onto the floor, landed on his butt and leaving me an opening.

I casted my transparency spell once more, disappearing from his view. I gathered more of my power to my hands, creating a new step for my plan to both stall for time and confine him to this area until reinforcements arrive.

Solomon put his hands on his feet, then he squeezed them until the ice cracked and was rubbed away. Then he stood once more. His eyes scanned the area with a vigor.

" **What annoying bug you are,"** Solomon scowled. **"But you know, I can just leave".** He then bent his knees, obviously preparing to leap away to freedom.

"Fate denies you, infernus," I yelled out, casting the spell and enveloping Solomon flames. He screamed in pain and threw himself onto ground rolling around in attempt to quench the flames. When this failed he stood up once more, walked over to his former prison picked it up and slammed into the ground. Again and again, he did this, after a minute the fire went out and prison slamming stopped.

I couldn't stop my shaking my body because all the box slamming had sent vibrations through the ground towards me so much that my feet feel wobbly. Solomon searched the area again before his eyes scoped in on my position obviously my shaking allowing him to see my transparent outline.

He ran at me so fast that I could barely react in time to raise a magic shield in front of me. It cracked instantly under his blows. To respond to this issue I teleported to the top of the truck.

" **WHAHHHH"** The undead monster roared flailing his arms about. After a moment he stopped, took a deep breath and laughed.

"Does something amuse you Solomon" I questioned him while grabbing a flashbang stone from my utility belt. "You find the afterlife to be funnier than I".

" **I find your attempts at stall quite amusing,"** He let a chuckle with words. **"But now I will end this"** He grabbed a nearby car without taking his eyes off me, letting me throw my flashbang at his face. Solomon screamed in shock once more dropping the car to the ground and crawling at his eyes.

I took this time to cast yet another spell, raising my hands into the air.

"By the power and force of lighting, I Fate, strike you down!" With this the clouds gathered into the air, darkening the world around us until a large lighting bolt slams into Grundy and knocking him into a car.

Using a final spell to restain his fallen form, wrapping him in conjured salted steel, I sat on the sidewalk to catch my breath.

Honestly, I found casting so many spells in the span of a minute frankly exhausting, hopefully I will be able to increase my spellcasting stamina in the future. I usually rely on my runic stones. Their effects could be anything that I could work into a small enough rune.

" **Impressive attempt,"** Grundy stood up breaking my chains with the effort one wipes the dust off their shoulder. **"But in the end, you are nothing to me"**

He took a car by its front bumper, flinging it at me then leaping at it. The car flying at me with deadly speeds.

I teleport to his last position, transmorphed the ground into a quicksand pit and flung an fireball into the car blowing up in the zombified face of Grundy. Once again on fire Grundy took on action that surprised me. He calmly walked out of the sandpit.

" **You have the skill,"** The zombie told me. **"But not the power to defeat to me young Fake".**

"No he doesn't, but I think I think you will find Grundy that I do" A voice rung out from the sky, like a angel coming down from above that voice descended the ground.

"Wonder Woman" I sighed out in relief. "Thank George Lucas's editing skills"

For moment there was silence, as two titans of the Earth stood confused staring at me with befuddlement.

" **I'm not touching on that"**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Part two of this fight will be the next chapter. I skipped what happened with Rebel Kobra because all that was left to do was get in prison or to the police and that was very interesting to me.**

 **It won't be long before he meets some of the members of the team. I don't think I have mentioned his age before, it hasn't come up conversation in fic yet. Take a guess.**

 **I like writing this chapter. I hope people can appreciate the smarter Solomon Grundy in this. There are several versions of him in the comics but I usually only see the kind of dumb version being used in the animation. I used him because I wanted someone stronger than Peter could deal with but also someone who could take any of the spells he could use at this point.**

 **The reason Grundy is so smart is so that Peter has a reason to get involved with the fight with him next chapter. He is mostly going to be support in the next chapter.**

 **I hope in the future that I can improve my word count per chapter. I would like iot to get to 10,000 words per chap. Also I might try to write the next chapter from Wonder Woman's pov but I can't promise it, if not I will write a interlude with her and others from the league.**

 **Any advice for improving my fight scenes in the future would appreciated, please leave it in a review.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
